The Bet
by peacefulsands
Summary: Josef's certain he's going to win before he even challenges Mick.  He's been doing this kind of thing a long time and he's absolutely certain he's better at it than Mick will ever be.


**Title** : **The Bet**

**Fandom : **Moonlight

**Characters : **Josef, Mick and Beth + OFC

**Rating : **PG-13

This story was written for a Secret Santa Gift Exchange for alex_kade's prompt of _Moonlight, Josef & Mick, um...I don't even know, lol, just make them do something really sexy! (without slashing them, of course). Added humor and/or action is a plus. ;)_

**Disclaimer**_** :**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Added Note (or possibly advisory warning!) : **This is my first attempt at writing in the 'Moonlight' Fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bet<strong>

"You, my friend, don't know the meaning of the word romance. You don't know the first thing about women. Seriously it wasn't like I didn't hear enough about how Coraline had to 'work' to get you." Josef paced his way across the room and back. "I, however, am the consummate, debonair romantic."

"I disagree," Mick dropped back in his chair, swinging his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. "I don't think you know the first thing about actual, real, genuine, heartfelt romance. What you are," he grinned to soften his words, "is a manipulative man with a huge amount of wealth and an ability to spot the women who are easily swayed by the promise of riches."

"Same thing, my friend, same thing!" Josef laughed.

******* MOONLIGHT *******

"So I gave our conversation the other day a little thought," Josef said as Mick came in.

Mick raised his eyebrows, unsure which specific conversation Josef was referring to. "You did?"

"I did and I decided a wager was in order to establish the truth of the matter." He looked decidedly pleased with himself.

"You'll have to enlighten me as to what exactly we are wagering on."

"Who is the most romantic, you or I?" Josef said, his tone definite and clearly confident that he was going to win the wager. "Which means at this point we just need to agree terms."

"Terms," Mick said, with a wry smile at the smug grin on Josef's face. He shook his head before saying, "What do you suggest we wager? How do we establish a win?"

"You woo and I woo. I woo to win!"

Mick couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh uproariously at Josef's ridiculous words. "How are we going to establish a win?"

Josef seemed to give the matter some thought, then said, "You find some poor unsuspecting soul to bore to death on a date while I find some poor unsuspecting soul to astonish and spoil for any future dates she may have." He sounded pretty pleased with himself at the thought, grin wide and relaxed.

Mick just shook his head as he crossed to sit down. "And the prize for this wonderful wager?"

"Oh well . . . pride I presume dictates that it be something more than the sheer knowledge of being the superior vampire?"

Mick laughed again, "And we judge how? I mean would I be willing to accept your word that your date was, and I quote, 'astonished and spoiled for any future dates'?"

"Hmmm, this is true. Can one just accept the word of the opposition in this endeavour? Would the word of one's date be adequate?"

Mick fought hard to conceal a smirk as he said, "It might be, except how would one's date be able to rate the occasion and one's performance against something she has not experienced?"

Josef paced a steady circuit of the room to Mick's amusement as he pondered a way to resolve the latest point. "One could . . . No, that wouldn't work. What about if . . . No, that wouldn't be acceptable. Hmmm." He sat down, held out his now empty glass for a refill. "A week's supply of quality AB negative when I win?" he suggested.

Mick tilted his head in acquiescence, throwing in at the last minute, "Quality Blood Bank AB negative for you. No freshies. I'll have A positive, thank you."

Josef rolled his eyes. "You're like a monk; penance and abstinence for no good reason."

"I'm sure a monk would disagree," Mick said drily. "So we plan and escort a date for the evening and then we bring them back to . . . your place? Once we're both back there, we ask them who had the best time and therefore decide on the winner. Is that what you had in mind?"

"Yes . . . No . . . No, No, that's not going to work." Josef sighed as Mick watched him, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. Josef began again, "It's not going to work. I know how this will pan out . . . You'll take out Beth, who's a soppy romantic just like you . . . You'll do stuff that Beth loves, which she'll lap up because she's like that . . . You'll bring her back here and she'll be all gushy, 'Oooh, Mick, he's sooo romantic!'"

Mick frowned at the weird falsetto Josef used. "Oh don't be so darned touchy about it," Josef snapped, rolling his eyes. "You two are sickeningly sweet and clearly made for each other like some ridiculous romantic movie from the forties. Totally vomit-inducing. In truth, the fact that you're a vampire just makes the whole thing so much more of a cliché." He gave Mick a glare of his own. "Anyway, my point. You'll do everything that you know she loves and I'll take someone out and do everything that I know will turn them on and then we'll come back here and it will be a total stalemate."

"You may have somewhat of a point in that ramble," Mick agreed reluctantly. "Does this mean we get to abandon the whole ridiculous bet?"

"No . . . no I just need to figure it out. There's a way round this if I just put my mind to it . . .Got it! Right this is how it goes . . .You take out Beth and I shall take out . . . whoever, doesn't really matter who as she's going to love it anyway. To the point, you take out _your_ date and I take out _mine, _who will be a woman infinitely more worldly and wise than yours. We take them out and 'woo' them and then on the second night, we take out each other's date. We then return her and they compare notes and tell us who wins." He nodded decisively as he finished.

Mick hesitated before answering, "I can see your point, but I'm not entirely sure I trust you to take Beth out for the evening and to bring her back in one piece."

Josef tilted his head to one side a fraction, frowned and said, "Really? That's all you've got as a comeback. Weak, my friend, weak!"

"Well another point would be do our dates actually want to agree to it? I mean I can ask Beth if it would be okay, her going out with you and me taking out your date. She might not like it. Same goes for your date."

"My date will do as she's told or she'll find herself kicked to the curb. Really, Mick, you give Beth far too much leeway, let her dictate far too often. The trick is to keep them hanging, let them be the ones to have to make the effort to be kept rather then you having to do everything."

"And yet, Beth is the one who sticks around and you're the one who has to keep luring in new dates." Mick slouched back relaxing into the cushions.

"All part of the plan, my friend, all part of the plan. Tempt them, lure them in and then drop them before they reach the needy, emotion sucking stage. I mean seriously, we're the vampires . . . some of these women are no better than leeches."

"You're a cynic, Josef, that's all."

"A cynic with four hundred plus years of evidence to prove his point!" Josef retorted sharply.

Mick shook his head as he stood up. "I'll talk to Beth and if she agrees then fine, we'll do it. Just to appease your craving for superiority, either that or completely destroy your ego in one fell swoop. For me, at least do your date the courtesy of asking her to agree to this before we start."

******* MOONLIGHT *******

"So you're going to take me on a date and then you're going to take Josef's latest fling on a date while he takes me on one . . . Why exactly?"

Mick smiled and shrugged, "Josef's idea. He wants to prove that he's more romantic than me. So I get to spend an evening, in his words I emphasize this, wooing you and one wooing his bit of eye candy while he does the reverse. At the end of the second date, the four of us meet up, the two of you compare notes and score and then we have a winner."

"And if I say no?"

Mick shrugged, "I'll live with it. I won't hear the end of it from him, but I will live with it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and you know . . . it is _just_ a date – nothing else and if he tries anything . . . "

"Mick, it's Josef. He's a little spoilt, very self-centered and full of pride but he knows that if he tried anything, it would damage his friendship with you. He is astute enough to know that that is one thing he couldn't buy back, no matter how rich he is."

"Just a little spoilt?" Mick's lips quirked into a smile that broadened as Beth smiled back at him. "I'll let him know you agree and we'll arrange when it's convenient for everything to happen." He hoped Beth didn't see just how nervous he was about the whole prospect.

******* MOONLIGHT *******

The doorbell had barely finished its chime, Beth swung the door back with a smile. Mick's breath caught in his throat, she looked radiant. He paused for a moment to just look at her, before remembering himself and holding out the single red rose he'd brought with him. "For you," he said softly.

"Thank you," she smiled back. "I'll just . . ." she waved her hand in the direction of the apartment and stepped backwards. "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you," he said, stepping over the doorstep and closing the door behind him. He followed her through to the kitchen where she found a rose vase and slipped the rose into it with a little water, setting it on the counter before looking back at Mick. "Would you be ready to leave?" he asked.

"I'll just get my wrap," she replied, "I'll only be a minute."

"Take as long as you need."

******* MOONLIGHT *******

Down at the car, he stepped forward to open her door for her and waited for her to be comfortable inside before closing it with a gentle but firm thud and moving round to the driver's side. He took a moment to appreciate the view of her in the sleek black Mercedes before getting into the car himself. "Would you like me to put the top up?" he asked as he started the engine.

She smiled again and looked round before saying, "No, for the moment, it's good. It's a warm night so I'm fine like this."

"Okay, if you change your mind, let me know." He shifted into gear and pulled away from the curb, the car smoothly picking up a little speed so that the breeze brushed her hair gently. "Thank you for coming out tonight," he said, looking across at her.

She laughed, "Mick, believe me, tonight is _not _the issue. Having to bear an evening of Josef's company on my own may be a different matter. After that you might owe me big time!"

He smirked, "And I'll be willing to make it up to you, no issue whatsoever."

They coasted through the dark streets, soft music playing through the speakers, gradually leaving the city lights behind them.

******* MOONLIGHT *******

Mick turned the car off the main highway and onto a smaller road and from that on to a track. Beth had no idea where they were now or where they were going but the view was beautiful and Mick was good company, listening to her chatter about her day and gently encouraging her to expand on stories more, putting her at her ease and making her feel like he wanted to hear everything she had to say.

The car finally coasted to a stop and Mick snatched his keys out of the ignition and dived round the car to open her door for her, offering his hand. "I didn't say it before but you know you look beautiful tonight." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her down a path between the trees. She leaned into his side, relishing the feel of his strength and the security she knew he offered always.

"The stars are lovely out here," she said quietly, not wanting to spoil the tranquillity of the moment.

"Yeah," he said, "We're just far enough out from the city for more of them to begin to be visible. The city itself looks better from here too – the beauty of the lights without all the hustle and bustle."

She laughed gently. "Here we are," he said as the trees opened out completely into a clearing at the edge of a bluff.

"Oh!" she gasped. "It's stunning!" She moved in front of him, but reached up to keep his hand on her shoulder. He moved with her, accepting as she leaned back against his chest and relaxed admiring the view.

They stood for a few minutes in quiet contemplation before he gently guided her across to a blanket laid out on the ground. She sat down at his beckoning and he moved round the area arranging a few things, laying out a picnic in front of her. "Mick!" she said, delighted.

"It's just a few things, nothing much," he said self-deprecatingly. He reached into the basket again and pulled out a bottle of white wine, which he opened and poured her a glass.

"You know, if you carry on like this, Josef isn't going to stand a chance," she warned.

"Wouldn't that be heartbreaking?" he smirked. "Anyway, this isn't just for the wager. I'm doing this because it's what I want to do for you." He watched as she picked at the cheese, fruit and bread he had set before her.

"The only thing that could make this better would be if you could eat and enjoy it too."

His eyes dropped, full of shame until she reached across to cup his cheek with her hand. "Mick, don't do that to yourself. You – you are kind and caring and considerate. You're not some monster. You're . . . you're on an alternative diet plan – seriously, it's all the rage these days."

"Sorry," he said, looking up to hold her gaze and smile sadly. "I wish things could be different."

"I don't . . . If you weren't who you are, I wouldn't be here now. And that's true more than once, not just because of Coraline."

He nodded in acceptance of her words. "So are you warm enough?" he asked. "I laid a little campfire in case it was getting too chilly for you. Figured I could toast you some marshmallows while I was at it."

She grinned, eyes sparkling and that was enough for him to move forward and start lighting the fire. It took a few minutes before the flames took hold and the wood began to crackle and spit. It didn't take long for the fire to settle in to burn steadily, casting a warm glow over their picnic blanket.

Beth shifted closer to the fire and Mick, leaning cautiously against his side, waiting for him to change position and lift his arm so she could curl up even closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I did wonder what you were going to come up with tonight, particularly when you said to dress casual."

"Is it okay? Are you warm enough?"

"Yes," she said exasperatedly, "This is perfect. Stop worrying about it. I'm enjoying myself. It does make me wonder what Josef is going to come up with to rival this."

"I'd imagine you'll need to dress up a bit more," Mick said wryly. "Actually I wonder if his date would be okay coming up here . . . Are you okay with this – the whole evening with Josef thing? Really?"

"Mick! Will you stop worrying? I'll be fine, and there's a vampire friend of mine who tells me that staking him will paralyse him – I would imagine that would put him off any untoward advances."

"Well it is Josef we're talking about. You may have to be pretty to the point before he gets the message. But seriously, Beth, the deal is an evening out – this and no more. No kissing, nothing, I promise."

"And I trust you to treat his date right and I can handle him. I'm not totally incapable, you know."

"I know. It's just . . . it's Josef."

She laughed at the look on his face as he spoke.

******* MOONLIGHT *******

So Josef was surprised to hear from Beth before the date asking what the dress code for the evening was. He'd thought it a strange question to ask, but had just told her to dress up nice, sure that would be enough.

Arriving at her apartment block, he'd headed up the stairs, found the right door and knocked peremptorily. When she opened the door a moment later, he was checking his watch and trying to work out how long he'd got to amuse her before it was time to head for the club.

He looked up, smiled and then let his eyes rake up and down her form, taking everything in. "Very nice," he said with an approving nod. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked, offering his arm.

Beth hooked her hand over his arm and pulling the door closed behind her, walked with him down the corridor to the elevator. Leaving the building, she saw a bright red Porsche sitting at the curb. Josef opened the passenger door with a flourish and held her hand while she climbed into the car.

He climbed into his own seat, revved the engine and roared away from the curb, racing down the street. Beth braced herself in her seat, glad for the security of the seatbelt holding her in place. As Josef braked sharply for a set of lights, Beth put a hand out to brace herself against the dashboard before trying to run a hand through her hair to push it back out of her face. "It's a thrill, right? Speed in a motor like this one!"

"Yeah, it's a thrill," Beth agreed, smiling gently at the child-like glee on Josef's face. Moments later and they were off again, speeding down the highway. Beth resisted the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation when there was a sudden blare of sound behind them and the flash of lights that could only mean . . .

With a growl of displeasure, Josef eased off the throttle and let the car drift to the side of the road before turning off the engine. When he climbed out of the car and set his legs and hands apart on the side of the car before the policeman had even left his car, Beth could barely contain the laughter at the realization that this was anything but a first for her date for the evening.

Fifteen minutes later, a far more sullen Josef was back in the car and setting off again at a distinctly more sedate pace. "I thought we'd go to a club next," Josef said quietly.

It was a close call but Beth managed to resist the urge to say, "So you planned that stop en route, did you?" instead going with, "That sounds exciting. I'd like that."

The club was a swanky affair, not Beth's usual taste, far too expensive for her meager salary, but the atmosphere was friendly enough, the music easy to dance to and Josef was an attentive host. Her glass was never empty, he took her on any number of 'turns around the dance floor' and his mood seemed to lift as he was distracted from the earlier police stop.

When the club closed in the very early hours and Josef took her home, she was exhausted but happy. The evening had been a good one. She wondered how Mick had fared with Josef's 'friend'.

******* MOONLIGHT *******

They were sitting around in comfort at Josef's place, the two vampires sipping on a glass of blood each, while the two women had flutes of high-class champagne.

Josef was the one to stir the proceedings up, reminding them all exactly why they were there. "So, I believe we have matters to attend to and a bet to be decided," he smirked. "Which of the two of us is the superior date?"

"Is that really what we need to consider?" Beth asked. "I thought it was which of you was the most romantic."

"Same thing surely," Josef said. "So do you ladies need some time alone or are you happy to discuss this with us here?"

"I think we should give them a few minutes," Mick said already standing up and heading for the door. Josef sighed and followed him out.

When they returned the two girls were sitting very still and looking very serious. "Well?" said Josef, "Put Mick out of his misery. Tell him I'm the most romantic!"

"Well," said Beth, "It was a very close thing." She looked across at her companion who nodded seriously. Mick smiled and sauntered back to his seat, unworried whatever the result. He reached for the bottle of wine and topped up both girls' glasses, before settling comfortably to wait for the outcome.

"Close? How could it be close?" said Josef indignantly.

"Shall we start at the beginning of the evening? Both of you were punctual, polite and looked well presented which we expected, but Mick pipped you to the post there by bringing flowers and not rushing us out, but being willing to step inside the apartment for just those few seconds it took to collect our things."

"Flowers?" Josef almost squeaked in horror. "You took them flowers! That's like bribery!"

"It's not bribery, it's thoughtful and romantic," Beth said, "Which I believe was the whole point?"

Josef hmphed in disgust and then glared at Mick before leaning back against the wall and giving a peremptory wave to get the girls to continue.

"Both cars were elegant with their tops down to add to the ambience of the evening. Clearly Josef's had a flash modern feel to it, while Mick's was more sedate and charming. You both held open the doors for us and didn't hurry us inside which was appreciated."

Beth picked up where her companion left off, "Mick took a scenic route to the destination, allowing us to enjoy the whole atmosphere of the car and the evening to its fullest. Josef seemed to be going for a slightly different atmosphere, far more thrilling . . ."

Josef grinned broadly.

"Added into which," Beth continued, "was the whole being stopped by the police."

Mick's eyes widened in shock at the news and Josef just looked irritated that it had been mentioned at all. "It didn't take long . . . either time!" Josef complained.

"Either time?" Mick prompted.

"Yes, we were kind of surprised to find that in going with the whole keeping the dates the same, Josef managed to get himself stopped for speeding on both occasions!"

The girls laughed and Josef just shrugged, adding, "It wasn't even on the same road! I took a different route the second time to try and avoid the speed trap!"

"You didn't think that driving in the speed limit might have done the trick better?"

"Obviously not."

Beth moved them along again, "Josef took us both to the club . . . mixing with the rich and famous."

"The music was good and he was very attentive," the other girl said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Plenty attentive and appropriate," Beth reassured for Mick's benefit. "It was a good evening."

"Told you," said Josef smugly.

"It was fun! Mick's date was different though."

Beth agreed, "Mick's date was different. The view was stunning and the atmosphere was intimately romantic without being pressured to be anything more than a date."

"He really thought about what we'd need and enjoy and it was really personal too," the other girl added. "I'm sorry, Josef, but I loved going out with you, that's totally my thing but it wasn't really romantic . . . I had to give my vote to Mick for all the effort and the nice little touches that he put into it."

"Mick gets my vote too," Beth said softly, with a smile in Mick's direction.

Mick for his part, looked more embarrassed than overjoyed at his success, until Josef sighed and said, "Vampire cliché wins . . . seriously moonlight romances in isolated spots. Mick, they might think it's romantic, I think you're a sad cliché but you win. I shall arrange delivery of your prize for tomorrow if that is satisfactory for you."

Mick nodded, before saying, "Well, I won't gloat, I shall if Beth is agreeable take my leave and escort my date home." He crossed the room to Josef's date and said, "Thank you for your company and your vote. It was a pleasant evening and it was nice to make your acquaintance. If you'll excuse us."

As Beth and Mick left, he heard Josef grumble, "Young vampires today have no idea of style and panache. I'm sure he'll learn eventually. Now, my dear, you did say that you loved going out with me . . . would you like to prove that to me?"


End file.
